


One More Try

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's thoughts after the talk at Jack's house in Shades of Grey.  Draws also from the lyrics to a song by Brighton Rock called "One More Try".





	One More Try

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Stunned. Bereft. As a linguist/archeologist/anthropologist he should be able to find a word or words for the emotions currently threatening to overwhelm him. 

Daniel sat bonelessly on the couch in his living room trying to make sense of the miriad of events that had led to this point. He had long been aware of Jack's growing frustration regarding the Tollan and Tokra, especially in their refusal to share some of the "superior" technology they possessed. He and Jack had had several conversations concerning that very subject. Never in his wildest dreams however did he believe that Jack would adopt the "let's take what we need" attitude that he was currently exhibiting. Daniel was at first puzzled, then concerned, then **very** concerned. He thought he knew Jack through and through. 

They had overcome many an obstacle together and had moved froward from friends to lovers. Sure, Jack and he had had a rocky start all those years ago....Jack moving from outright dismissal at their first meeting to grudging acceptance and admiration by the end of the mission to Abydos. When they met again they were bonded in their desire to save Shau're and Skaara. That common goal had given way to friendship and caring. Daniel's loss of Shau're had left him with a void in his heart and more than a little guilt over his inability to save her. Daniel had tried to carry on with life and his work at the SGC but he felt adrift with no anchor. Jack became the anchor without Daniel even realizing it. At first it was the comfort of just being with a friend, then, somewhere along the way their relationship changed. The transition from friends to lovers seemed as natural as breathing itself. A relationship with no secrets, no surprises...or so he had thought. 

What had been said during the course of their short and akward conversation at Jack's seemed incomprehensible. "Apparently not much of a foundation..." Where had that come from? The more he tried to make sense of it the less he understood. Insecurities and doubts began to rear their ugly heads and batter at the very foundations **he** had built their relationship upon. Foundations solid in respect, admiration, friendship, and love. **Love dammit!**

At some point in all these soul-rending musings Daniel became aware of the music coming softly from the speakers of his stereo. The CD in play was an old one from his college days, merely the first one his blindly seeking hands had found upon his return home. He had wanted, no needed, something to distract him from the toughts racing through his mind. He was finding it ironic however that the current song only served to enhance those thoughts. 

_"How can I understand all the things that you do to me when I just don't think they're right?"_

How indeed. They had been through so much. How was he expected to believe that their relationship had no foundation when he himself had been so sure of it? 

_"When I look into your eyes I gotta run away from them cause I just can't win this fight..no."_

Par for the course, he had been the first to look away after Jack's gut wrenching statement-"Not much of a foundation..." Daniel had been so shocked he had been at a loss for words. 

_"Oh I can't seem to reach you but you're gonna hear what I've got to say. One more try, just forgive and forget cause it's not over yet. One more try don't turn love away."_

Jack seemed to think he had said all there was to say for the both of them. The question now remained... was Daniel going to let this be the end? **Not by a long shot!** He was going to find out what was going on and Jack would damn well **listen** and **hear** him! 

_"Tell me that you didn't mean all those things that you said to me, you spoke your mind but not your heart! Back when everthing was alright I stopped you from falling....you knew how much I cared."_

He can't have meant that! "Not much of a foundation..." Jack can't really believe that! All the things they'd been through-Jack finding peace and hope after Charlie's death and the realization of the depths of Daniel's feelings for him. 

_"Yeah I'm gonna have to face it cause I keep holding on to something that's not there."_

**Nope** , not going to go there. Denial aside, he was not ready or willing to believe Jack's words or give up on what they had. 

_"Even in the darkest nights I held you beside me, it was easy when we tried. It's so hard to keep inside I want to tell everybody, I got nothing left to hide!"_

The ghost of a smile formed as Daniel remembered the budding stages of their relationship. Even know the sheer ease they had with one another continued to fill him with a sense of awe. Keeping their relationship quiet when it filled him with such joy was difficult but necessary. It became enough to know Jack shared the same feelings. Or did he? This doesn't make sense! 

_"Yeah please don't make me hate you since you kicked me 'round in oh so many ways. One more try, just forgive and forget cause it's not over yet. One more try don't turn love away!"_

His mind made up, Daniel reached for his car keys. One more try-this is not over yet Jack! **We are not over yet!**


End file.
